Many homes and offices have refrigerators that are dedicated primarily or exclusively to holding bottles and cans of beverages. In some instances the appearance of these refrigerators is not pleasing. In many regards, the appearance and functionality of a vending machine would be preferable to a standard refrigerator. In particular, it would be desirable for the beverage refrigerators to be able to selectively dispense a single can or bottle without opening the refrigerated portion. However, known vending machines have several drawbacks that them make ill-suited for in-home, or other noncommercial use. The vending machines have security and payment features that are unnecessary and cumbersome in many instances.
What is needed in the art is vending-machine-like dispenser that combines the advantages of a vending machine and a dedicated beverage refrigerator, while eliminating many of the disadvantages of both.